five_nights_at_treasure_island_nbdfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightmare Face
Description Nightmare Face is a minor antagonist in Nightmare Before Disney, unlike his original counterpart, in which he serves as the tertiary antagonist of Five Night's at Treasure Island. Appearance Nightmare Face looks similar to his original counterpart, but he is made out of flesh/meat with black irises and white eyes. Nightmare Face also lacks his hands, leaving a round of little stubs as his replacement. Similar to Nightmare Suicide Mouse, the only way for him to walk is to crawl Behavior Version 1 Nightmare Face will start moving on Night 2, and starts in CAM 9, he will move around and can been seen in: *CAM 8 *CAM 7 *CAM 4 *CAM 3 *The Office He will appear at the doorway on your right entrance of the office. The player must use their flashlight to shine at him to make him go away. Failing or neglecting to do so will cause him to jumpscare the player, resulting a game over. Version 2 Nightmare Face will start moving on Night 2. It is currently unknown if he will appear on any cameras or not, as he will just only appear at the hole of the office. There is no way to avoid him and will jumpscare the player, although it will not kill the player similar to Nightmare Photo Negative Mickey. But it will make the player's heart rate rapidly go up. The player must take a pill to stop the heart rate. The player shouldn't take too many pills at once, otherwise they will get be jumpscared by Nightmare Ortensia. Version 3 Nightmare Face will start moving on Night 3, and starts in CAM 4. When he starts coming out from his hole, he will move around the building and can been seen at: *CAM 3 *CAM 6 *The Office He will appear at the doorway on your right entrance. The player must pull up their life supports and click on the Mickey Doll to make him go away. Failing or neglecting to do so will make him jumpscare the player, resulting a game over. The End Of Disney Version 1 Nightmare Face will start moving on Night 2. He will start at The Roof and then goes into the office. If the player spots him inside your office sitting on your desk, the player must shut off a camera to make him go away. Failing or neglecting to do so will make him jumpscare the player, resulting a game over. While moving, he can say the following quotes: * "No heavens. No hells. Only this!" * "How dare you show your face... after what you have done?" * "Who disturbs the dead?" * *Groaning sound* Trivia *It is possible that he could have been either assisted by the other suits or got some external assistance. As well as that, all his death animations has Nightmare Face popping up from below and getting near, so that he could have crawled all the way to the player's face to be able to jumpscare them. His stubs for hands also appears to be reaching for the player's shoulders in order to hold them. *He is the only character in all 3 versions that doesn't change at all. **But his texture of his appearance is quite different and unique. ***As well as that, his eyes, size and color also change between each version of Nightmare Before Disney. *When the player gets jumpscared by Nightmare Face at the office in version 3, his jumpscare sound plays quite longer than Nightmare Face's extras menu jumpscare sound. *Nightmare Face, Nightmare Oswald and Nightmare Undying are the only characters that has 2 or more stages to start moving at their location **Differently, Nightmare Face and Nightmare Oswald has 2 stages before moving. ***Differently, Nightmare Undying has 3 stages before moving. He and Nightmare Oswald are the only version 3 characters that has stages when moving. *His appearance before Subwooferx3 cancelled his game, he has black irises and green eyes which is different. Errors *In version 2 of Nightmare Before Disney, he will appear at the hole at the same time with Nightmare Suicide Mouse. His texture will be placed over Nightmare Suicide Mouse's texture, almost completely obstructing him. **However, a part of Nightmare Suicide Mouse's hand can be seen. ***But it is currently unknown if this is an error or not. Category:Suits Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Nightmare Suits Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island Nightmare Before Disney Category:Mouses Category:CAM 3 V1 Category:CAM 3 V3 Category:CAM 4 V1 Category:CAM 4 V3 Category:Legless Characters Category:CAM 8 V1 Category:CAM 9 V1 Category:CAM 7 V1 Category:CAM 6 V3 Category:Nightmare Face